


Baking

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacter: Leatherface, luda, Hoyt, montyRelationship: Leatherface/readerRequest: Leatherface x reader where reader Chan is a baker and chef so constantly insists on helping with cooking. Just simple.A.N: apparently I cant do simple. But if you’d like a part two that’s a little more simple (since I’d have an established story).





	1. Chapter 1

You placed the freshly bakes cupcakes on the windowsill of your home, the aroma filling the house. They looked delicious and smell as divine, which you were glad of, because they hoped they would draw your visitor once again.   
You had seen him about numerous times. He liked to walk in the woods quite often but always hid his face behind masks. When you first moved into the house, you had been frightened of him. He was a big guy, tall and very muscular, but even in fear you couldn’t help but feel the smallest ping of attraction for him even then.   
It had all started when you put some mini pies on the windowsill to cool, and you came back to notice one was gone. Slowly, all the things you baked seemed to go missing. Only the ones that there were a quantity of, so big pies, cakes and such stayed intact, putting the idea it was an animal to sleep in your mind. But you soon met you visitor. You had been hiding at the side of the window, waiting for whoever to make an appearance when you saw him. You had planned to confront whoever had been stealing your baked goods, but when you saw it was him, you couldn’t. You had heard rumours about him, that he was a retard and stupid and that he was an animal. The man standing at your kitchen window was an outcast, much like you had been before. He didn’t need someone shouting at him.   
So you had spoke to him. He had jumped and started to leave when you called him back, telling him it was fine, that you had made them for him and he could take them all, if he wanted. Which he didn’t. he only took one then quickly retreated back to the forest. Slowly, but surely, you developed a kind of friendship with him. He started being you things to ‘trade’ for your baking after you had declined to take money. Jewellery, pictures, books, utensils, you name it. You had also learned his name. Thomas.   
It had happened because you wanted to know his name, but he never spoke. Whether mute or just the silent type, you still wanted his name. So you wrote down a few names you though he might suite. When he came again, you presented your list to him and ask if any were right. He seemed to pause and you saw his eyes light up, meaning he was smiling under the mask. Grabbing a pen, he circled the name “Tom” which you had written down and scribbled “Thomas” next to it.   
You still had that piece of paper.   
You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard a small knock on wood. Turning around, you saw Thomas standing at the window.   
“hello.” You greeted with a smile, running up to the window to speak to him. You loved having a constant visitor. “This is a new recipe, so I don’t know how they will taste. Will you give me feedback?” You asked, nodding to the cupcakes.   
Thomas nodded, ever helpful. He placed a book beside the plate which you quickly picked up and recognised the cover.   
“Oh Ive heard of this one. Its meant to be very good. I cant wait to read it.” You smiled, holding the book to your chest and smiling gratefully.   
He seemed a little nervous today and you could couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was until he placed a box on the windowsill as well.   
Frowning slightly, you placed the book down and took the box, opening it up to see meat inside. A red meet that was cut into chunks.   
“Do you want me to cook this?” You asked, and he seemed relieved that you understood, nodding quickly. “Okay, well, what about in a pie? Or a stew? Do you have any preference?”   
Thomas thought for a moment, before holding up one finger, meaning the first open.   
“Pie it is. When do you want if for?” You asked as you went and put it in the fridge, well awake that it was a warm day.   
he looked at the clock, which read 12pm, then held up 6 fingers.   
“6pm tonight?” You confirmed which he nodded to. “Are you having a family dinner?”   
He nodded, then pointed at the floor. It took you a moment to understand what he was meaning.   
“You want your family to come here to eat?” You asked, a little confused but he nodded, offering you a apologetic look.   
“Oh okay. How many are there?”   
He pointed to himself, then to you, then held up 3 fingers.   
“Okay, 5 is manageable.” You nod. “is pie with mash potatoes enough?”   
He nods, his eyes smiling at how quickly you had understood him. Even his own family weren’t always able to understand what he was trying to say.   
He took the cupcakes and left.   
\--------------time skip------------  
Glancing at the time, you brushed a stray hair out of your face. It was 5.50pm, only ten minutes before Thomas and his family arrived. You weren’t sure why you were meeting his family. Maybe they had asked about you, did they know of all the baked good Thomas got from you?   
Going back to the stove, you turned the heat down but continues to stir the mash, giving it a quick taste test before adding a little more salt.   
You heard the door bell ring and you quickly wiped your hands on a towel and ran for the door.   
When you opened it, Thomas was standing at the front, to his right was a man in a sheriffs uniforms, his face showing that of a man who had lived a hard life. There was a woman beside him, her hair whitish grey and she was a healthy pump woman with an obvious sense of self pride shown by the ironed flowered dress with pearls around her neck. To Thomas’ left was a man very similar to the one in the sheriffs uniform in age but not in style. He wore dungarees that hung loosely over his slim shoulders. He seemed to have a permanent slouch.   
So this was them. The Hewitts.   
“Please, come in.” You smiled, stepping back and gesturing into your hallway while holding the door open.   
“Thank you dear.” The woman said as she stepped in first before all the men. She ran the house, you knew it. But she spoke with such warmth to you without even knowing you.   
The men muttered thanks as they past you and Thomas smiled. He seemed to have got dressed up, with a clean red shirt and pressed trousers.   
you showed them into the dining room which had a table with placements already set up for 5v guests. You decided it was best to introduce yourself to the woman first.   
“My names [y/n] [l/n].” you smiled as you spoke to her, which she returned.   
“Luda mae, sweetie. And this is my brother, Hoyt, this is uncle Monty and I believe you have met my son already.” She pointed to each member as she spoke.   
“Thomas? Yes, I know him.” You smiled, nodding as you tried to remember the two mens names.   
“How do you know his name?” She asked, perplexed. So he must be permanently mute.   
“Oh, I wanted to know it so I wrote down some names I thought matched him on a piece of paper. I wasn’t far wrong.” You smiled as you moved to a small desk in the corner and pulled out the paper, offering it to her. She smiled as she looked at the writing on it.   
“Well dear, aint that sweet. Look.” She showed Hoyt, who frowned and eyed you up and down. He was obviously a man who didn’t trust easily.   
“If you’d like to take a seat. Dinner wont be a moment. Theres no seating arrangements so just wherever you feel comfortable. And theres wine, soft drinks and water on that table.” You pointed to a small side table you normally kept photos on but was now a drinks bar.   
“Got any beers, doll?” Monty asked, earning a elbow to the ribs from Luda. But you answered before she could chastise him.   
“Oh yes! Sorry, I forgot. Let me just grab them. Is Budweiser okay?” You scolded yourself for forgetting beers.   
“My favourite.” He smiled at you and you knew you had him on your side.   
Escaping into the kitchen, you let out a sigh of relief. They seemed like a lovely family, but tonight was going to be a long night.   
Pulling out the pie, you smiled at how perfect it looked. It was like a pie from a commercial. The top was a beautiful colour and it was crispy. Plating up, you tried to give everyone an even amount of pie and mash. You also poured some of the gravy into a container to place on the table for anyone who wants gravy on their mash or extra.   
Taking a deep breath, you picked up one plate in your right hand and placed another on your forearm like waitresses do, Lifting up a third plate, you made your way into the dining room.   
The family sat at either side of the table, leaving you with the head of the table. You were surprised, since you expected either hoyt or luda to take the top but you didn’t say anything. Luda would be on your right and Thomas on your left, with Monty sitting beside Luda and Hoyt beside Thomas.   
“Smells delicious, dear.” Luda smiled as you placed a plate in front of her. You got similar comments from Hoyt and Monty before you went to get yours and Thomas’ food. Once again, you took two plates on one arm and used your free hand to the gravy.   
“Will you say grace?” You asked Luda as you placed your plate and his down. She smiled widely before ducking her head.   
You mirrored the rest of the family as she spoke, keeping your head down until she finished.   
The first few moments were torturous as you waited for their verdict, but soon the hum of satisfied taste buds filled the room, making you let out a sign of relief.   
The rest of the meal was spend with idle chit chat. Luda asked you about your life, your hobbies, what you had done before moving to the little cottage. You asked her about her dress, about how long she had been here and about the family. Hoyt and Monty only offered some conversations, but spent the whole time stuffing their faces. Thomas might have done the same, except for the mask her still wore, which meant the mouth hole was a little more difficult to shovel food into. You wondered if he ate with his mask on all the time or if it was just since you were here.   
“Well, I don’t think ive ever tasted the meat that tender.” Hoyt smiled as he leaned back, his stomach full and his plate empty.   
“Yes, human meat is a little tough but I find if you marinate it for a couple of hours in the gravy, it really makes the dish.” You spoke nonclonally, not looking up from your plate as you cut up some meat and ate it.   
You felt four sets of eyes on you as you looked up. You couldn’t help but smirk at their horrified faces. Not because it was human. But because you knew.   
“How?!” Hoyt demanded, his anger not taking you by surprise.   
“Ive worked in many places, with many people. I have some… strange friends who make and sell the best chili you’ve ever tasted.” You shrugged, placing down your cutlery. “I honestly don’t mind. I know how hard it is to make a living out here and I know how dangerous a lot of travellers are.”   
If they hadn’t been surprised, they were now.   
“You aint real.” Monty piped up. “No way Thommy found a girl who cooks well and is fine with all this.”   
you saw Thomas’ head snap to his uncle, giving him a dirty look but you shrug, unable to hold back the smile.   
“Hey, I keep myself to myself mostly. But its good to have people you can trust.” You look at Monty, seeing a smile pull at his lips.   
“hot damn.” Hoyt laughed loudly, making everyone jump slightly.   
“Is everyone finished?” You asked, steering the conversation momentarily away from the topic. You didn’t really need to ask. All the plates were empty and Luda had placed her cutlery down last.   
Gathering up the plates, you went into the kitchen to give them some privacy. But you crept closer to the door to eavesdrop.   
“Shes good. We could use someone out this way. You know how they all run for the meat factory. Well, shes smack dap in the middle of us and the factory.” Monty said in a hushed voice.   
“But its another mouth to feed.” Hoyt hissed. There was a moment of silence.   
“Thomas is right. Shes stocked up here. She obviously get some stuff in from outside the town. I don’t think she would be any bother. Plus it would be nice to have someone around that’s Tommys age. He obviously likes her.” Luda was a little louder than Monty, but she seemed to smile at the end.   
You couldn’t help your own smile at the thought of the gentle giant having feelings for you, even if only as a friend.   
You decided now was the best time to go back, so you scooped up the pudding and plates before entering.   
“I hope you left room for dessert. Its a Victoria sponge cake with cream.” You smiled as you placed the large cake in the centre of the table. “Would you like to cut?” You offered Hoyt the knife. A tactical move. Even though Luda seemed to have the last word, he was the face. He was the one who would appear to be in charge and liked that.   
Smirking, he got to his feet and cut the cake directly down the middle then attempted to cut it from there, only to be scolded by Luda.   
“God sake, don’t cut it like that!” She got to her feet, elbowing him out of the way and taking the knife right out of his hand.   
“Damn woman.” Hoyt hissed as he dropped back into his chair.   
You had to cover your mouth to stop you from laughing. You could really tell they were brother and sister. Some things just never changed.   
Glancing to the side, you saw Thomas was looking at you. You could tell he was smiling under his mask and you lowered your hand to show your smile.   
Soon, there was cake being passed around, everyone drizzled theirs with some cream and you smiled at how the family didn’t treat you any difference once they knew you knew.   
As before, no one really spoke during dessert although moans of delight filled the room on the first bite.   
“I must bring Henrietta and Katy to you.” Luda suddenly said. “They are very fond of high tea and these cakes are to die for.”   
“Are they relatives?” You asked, purely out of curiosity.   
“Yes, cousins actually. Oh and Henriettas about your age. Might be nice for you to have people your own age about.” Luda nodded as she took another bite. She wasn’t wrong. You adored Thomas and his company, but being able to have a conversation with someone both ways was something you missed.   
Once everyone was done, you raised from your chair to clear the plates away and saw Thomas mirror you. You couldn’t help but smile softly as you collected the plates and he took the cutlery and left over cake and followed you into the kitchen.   
“I cut off some for you and your family to take home.” You called to him over your shoulder as you set everything down. Your kitchen looked like a bomb had hit it but you didn’t mind. You would happily clean it later.   
Letting out a yawn, you couldn’t help but stretch. You heard Thomas move closer to you and placing a hand on your back, silent asking if you were okay.   
“Yeah, just a busy night. I think im going to watch a movie later so I kinda want to stay up.” You tell him, smiling at the contact. He tilts his head ot the side and you understood what he meant.   
“I was going to watch Saw.” You tell him but he shakes his head out of confusion. “You haven’t seen it? it’s a body horror movie. Theres 6 in total. I was going to marathon them for the next few day. Do you want to join me?”   
Thomas nodded his head vigorously, seeming excited by the invitation. You couldn’t help but smirk a little.   
The problem was that you were too good at reading Thomas. You knew he hadn’t just wanted his family to taste your cooking, he wanted them to meet you. By the way they spoke, they knew about you and Thomas seemed to have communicated a desire to keep you around.   
A man in his late twenties doesn’t just look for female company for friendship only, nor do they introduce them to their family for friendship.   
Thomas was a big man, he towered over any person and especially you, but he never intimidated you. If he really wanted, he could had forced you to do anything he wanted a long time ago. But he hadn’t. He had gotten to know you, he had listened to you and brought you things. Maybe he had got the ideas from old movie. Like a courtship.   
Not that you minded at all. He was a very attractive man, even with his skin issues. And you didn’t care about that at all. He was sweet, a gentle giant. You could easily fall completely in love with him. And maybe you already had.   
the two of you made your way back to the family. You gave them two large tins stacked on top of each other, one with the left over pie and the other with half the left over cake.   
“Thanks, dearie.” Luda smiled. You could tell she wanted to stay longer but Monty and Hoyt were anxious to get home to bed. It was dark out and nearly 10pm by the time they made their way to the door. Each told you it was nice to meet you and you returned the compliment.   
They didn’t question when Thomas didn’t follow them out, although you saw Hoyt send Monty a smirk and wink.   
Closing the door, you let out a sign of relief.   
“That went well.” You commented, seeing Thomas nod made you relax more because it meant it really did go well.   
Taking him by the hand, you guided him into the living room and pulled him down onto the sofa. Thomas followed you like puppy and once he was sitting, you cuddled into him as you switched the tv on.   
Thomas didn’t start to relax until a little into the movie when he wrapped his arms around your shoulder then tensed. Until you cuddled into him a little more, resting your head on his chest. You also told him that the couch had a reline function so he was able to put his feet up which you lay on the rest of the couch.   
Towards the end of the movie, you thought you would try something.   
Closing your eyes, you pretend to be asleep as the movie came to an end. You felt Thomas lean forward firs to sit up and then, once you didn’t move, to look at your face.   
He hesitated for a moment, before leaning back and reaching for something. You felt something drape over you and you knew it was the soft throw that had been lying over the top of the sofa. He covered you up then leaned backwards, seeming to settle down for the night. With his arms around you, he seemed so comfortable and at peace.   
Looking up at him, you felt him jump a little at realising you had woke up. But you pushed yourself up to press a chase kiss to his lips before ducking back down, hoping he would allow you to sleep here for the night.   
Which he did, in exchange for a few kisses in the morning.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Texas Chainsaw Massacre  
> Character: Thomas Hewitt   
> Relationship: Thomas/reader  
> Request: please do a smutty part 2

Carefully loading the content of your stew into the premade pie mould, you then placed the pastry over the top and pressed some air holes into it before putting it in your over and setting the timer.   
You were expecting company tonight and wanted it to be perfect.   
Ever since that first kiss on your couch, Thomas had spent every moment he had with you. He followed you around like a puppy and jumped at the opportunity to help you in any way.   
But he had been busy the last few days. Luda had called you, joking that he was tearing his hair out when Hoyt said he had to stay with the ‘live stock’ after one escaped. But tonight he was defiantly coming round, and you couldn’t wait.   
He was a big guy, and yet he had little dominance when it came to kissing or making out. as cliché as it sounds, you wanted him to push you up against a wall, to hold you hands above your head as he kisses you in a way you had never been kissed. He could easily pick you up, which he had demonstrated on many occasions, and you had seen him throw fully grown men around like ragdolls. To make things worse, your own desire wanted more than a kiss. You wanted him, all of him. You had to hold yourself back during make out session that got too hot and heavy because you didn’t want to rush them. But just before he had had to stay at his house for a couple of days, the topic had come up. It was during a movie with a sex scene, some things Thomas had barley seen because (despite Hoyts best efforts) Luda didn’t like that sort of thing. You felt things getting a little tense and he kept looking in your direction. You tried to remain calm, but then you looked over and caught his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed you, softly, but with an obvious need behind it he was struggling to control. Not that you had helped. In a moment of lust and wanting his touch, you had moved close to him and then straddled his leg. He had groaned, his hips buckling up as his hands clamped down on your sides, keeping you close so you could grind against his leg. The friction wasn’t near enough to get you or him off, but it felt so good. Unfortunately, you had arranged for Henrietta and Luda to come round, so you had jumped off him when the front doorbell rang. Once they had settled in the kitchen, you came back to Thomas, asking him if he wanted to take things further. He had nodded, hard, and you had promised that next time you got some time together, you could try so much more.   
So you had done your best to make it hard to resist. You wore a dress which hugged your body and showed off your curves. He couldn’t resist that coupled with your freshly done hair and makeup. You could steal him away from his family for just one night, and they would be more than happy about it.   
You had spent the last few days pining over him and his absents. Never did you think you would have missed him this much to the point you were just wondering about your house, hoping he might knock on a window.   
Leaning on the counter, you fanned yourself with your hands. It wasn’t that hot in your kitchen, but you had managed to get yourself all worked up. There was one other thing you wanted from tonight. To see him, properly. Luda had said he barley even takes off his mask at home, so you had little hope. But maybe, if you got him in such a state like you were, he might take it off and allow you to see him.   
you jumped when you heard a small knock on the window. Turning, you saw he was standing at the window. This wasn’t unusual. He often knocked on a window before knocking on the door, it was something he liked doing. But the second you made eye contact with him, he moved to the back door. Sprinting across the kitchen, you flung the door open.   
He was quick to pin you against the nearest wall, his lips on yours faster than you could manage. You heard a thud and saw he had brought a bag with him, but it was dropped on the floor in favour of kissing you. He was tense and ridged. His whole body felt like he was holding back something. Like he was fighting a basic instinct.   
You wrapped your arms around him, your legs seeming to b

buckle underneath you.   
his lips left your own to trail down your neck, like he had seen in movies. And you responded just like they did. Your head lolled to the side as a soft whimper left your lips.   
“fuck.” You moaned, your hand trailing into his soft brown hair, only to come across the strings of his mask. You had wanted to wait long, to get him really riled up, but you just couldn’t. “Can-can you take this off?”   
you didn’t get the reaction you wanted.   
Suddenly, he left you, stepping back and leaving you leaning against the wall, breathless.   
You looked up to see he had turned away from you, his shoulders hunched, and he was panting like you.   
“I don’t care.” You said, unable to hid the hurt in your voice. Pushing yourself off the wall, you had thought this might happen, and you had a plan.   
he shook his head once, glancing back and you then looking away again.   
“okay, how about I’ll show you something if you show me your face?” you offered, hoping the vague promise of something in return for him taking off the mask would be taken.   
He glanced back at you, confused. You simply smile sweetly at him, earning a nod.   
“okay.” You’re glad that he starts to undo the knot with shaking hands still looking away from you while you quickly slip out of your dress to reveal some beautiful light pink lingerie.  
“On the count of three.” You instructed him, seeing he was taking deep breaths but nodded. “one. Two. Three.”   
He turned, his eyes low until you saw your dress on the floor and darted up to meet yours. His face was unlike anything or anyone you had ever seen. Deformed, but it made his eyes looked even more beautiful. The tip of his nose was gone, and his skin looked like had been affected just as badly. His cheeks dipped with chunks missing and varied in colour. It did look like it was healed or healing. You knew from Luda that it wasn’t nearly as vicious as when he was a child, but stress could cause it to flare up.   
You had been so busy admiring his face, he had been allowed time to look back at your body. He had never seen you in such revealing clothes. The way the dressed had hugged you before had been enough to make his heart speed up, but this?  
In a moment he never thought he ever have, he didn’t care about the mask he had just removed, he didn’t care that you could see him properly. He didn’t even care that the mask had dropped from his hands to the floor. He just cared about you.   
you took a few steps closer to him until you stood in front of his. Reaching up, you ran your fingertips over his cheeks, feeling the small indents. A shudder ran through his body at the touch, so soft he could have imagined it.   
“I was wrong.” You finally said, bringing his attention to your eyes. “When I said I didn’t care about the way you looked. I do.”   
You saw his face contort in fear and hurt, Thomas had always been incredibly expressive. Btu you smiled sweetly at him, stepping so you could press yourself against his body.   
“I think your incredibly handsome. I didn’t think how you looked could change how I felt about you. But it has. Its made me love you even more.” Your words melted him. Tears welled in his eyes as he stared down at what he thought was an angle speaking sweet words to him.   
He collapsed to his knees in front of you. You were about to rush down, to see if he was okay, when his hands grabbed your hips and he rested his forehead against your stomach. It reminded you of someone begging for forgiveness or worshiping a god.   
running your fingers through his hair, you wished he had heard more compliments when he was younger. No one should feel this grateful for being loved despite a deformity. Kneeling down, his hands kept you close as you ducked your head under his own and pressed your lips to his. His whole seemed to respond to that kiss, his body shudder as he desperately pulls as you, trying to get as much of your flesh against his as before. He pulls you forward so your straddling his lap again, but this time over both his legs. You could feel his member pressing against your centre through both your clothes. It felt intoxicating as you grind against him. His hands move down to your thighs, up to your ass and back down before lifting you up to lying you on the floor as he moves on top of you.   
The only problem was the cold slabs of your kitchen floor, that made you hiss out as you warm and sensitive skin pressed against them.   
Thomas pulled back, thinking he had gone to far.   
“No, no, sweetie. The floors cold.” You shake your head, locking your arms around him. Once he had calmed down a little, you allowed your hands to run down so they were on his shoulders. He looked up to the counter tops which were so messy you couldn’t do anything with getting covered with flour or gravy.   
“you know, we could always go up to my bedroom?” You asked, allowing you hands to drop above your head as you bit your lower lip. This caught his attention all right.   
his head snapped back to you as if you had just said unicorns existed.   
You saw his cheek light up red in the more adorably way, something you knew you could become addicted to seeing.   
But with a shy nod, he pulls back off you. You expected him to stand then help you up so you could guide him to your room, but that didn’t happened. He stood up then lifted you up. You had to wrap your legs around him because you got such a fright.   
He carried you out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Taking advantage of this, you pepper his cheeks with soft kisses as you ran your hands through his hair. With ever kiss, his body shook. His eyes fluttered close a moment, enjoying the feeling of someone’s lips on his skin. You wanted nothing more than to show him how much you loved him, how much you wanted him.   
He knew the way to your room. He had carried you up here a few times when you had passed out on the sofa. Thomas was incredibly sweet, and would tuck you in with a soft kiss on the head, but never stayed.   
But tonight he would.   
the urge to kiss his lips was too much so you pressed your lips to his, cupping his cheek as he gripped your sides, one of his hands sliding down to cup your ass. You moaned against his lips, loving the courage you had given him.   
He stumbled into your room, kicking the door closed with his foot and sitting down on the bed with you on his lap, your knees touching the bed either side of him.   
You took the opportunity and started to grind against him, moving your body against his own. You took the tie he wore and pulled him close before undoing it and throwing it to the side.   
Your fingers played with the buttons of his shirt before starting to undo them, one by one. When they were all done, you spread the front of his shirt open so you could run your fingers over his chest. He was thick and had a large body, but you could feel the muscles under his skin. He was no stranger to something sweet (especially with your cooking) but also could lift anything he wanted. You pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he shrugged it off, throwing it behind you.   
You reached one of your hands between your bodies and between your legs, finding the slit in the crotchless thong you wore. You ran your finger across your own clit that ached to be touched. A moan left your throat but was stifled against his mouth. He could feel what you were doing, and the back of your hand brushed against his throbbing cock, making his hips buckle up. You broke the kiss to gasp for air as Thomas lay back on the bed. His hands reached down and unbuckled his belt then his trousers. You pushed yourself up on your knees to allow him to do this and take off both trousers and boxers at the same time.   
He was large, big and thick, with pre-cum on the tip. You bit your lip, knowing you were more than excited enough to be able to take him easily. Weeks of desperate need would defiantly aid you.   
you wondered if he wanted you to take off the lingerie, but then you shook away the though. He obviously enjoyed it, and it was basically see through so he wasn’t missing anything. That plus no one had ever wore anything like this for him made you sure he wouldn’t want you to take it off, but you would if he indicated he did.   
you moved your hands to his cock, running your fingertips up the thick vein in the centre before wrapping your fingers around him. He groaned, his whole body seeming to shake with pleasure as he struggled to keep his hips still. His hands had left your sides to grasp at the covers, his knuckles white. You looked down at this beautiful man who you had bought to his knees shaking with pleasure. You knew you needed him inside you.   
you lined him up with your entrance and, after rubbing the area a few times, slowly began to lower yourself on to him.   
With each inch, you let out a gasp or moan until you sunk completely onto him. You placed your hands on his stomach, keeping yourself grounded and balanced as you rolled your hips and looking up at him. Thomas was watching you, his eyes half glazed over with pleasure and his mouth hanging open. His cheeks were dusted with a dark red and, when you rolled your hips again, his whole face contorted with pleasure.   
“Fuck.” You mewled as you rose and lowered yourself, feeling nearly leave you then filling you up completely once again. Your head rolled to the side, your mouth open slightly.   
You began to raise and lower yourself at a painfully slow pace, wanting to tease him and show him how pleasurable this can be. You wanted him to come back to you time and time again.   
a growled left his chest as he threw his head back into the bed, his hands grasping at your thighs. His hips buckled up into yours, trying desperately to meet your pace and make it faster.   
“you want more?” you breathed, a small smirk on his face. “Huh, baby?”   
Thomas looked back to you, nodding as he panted.   
you couldn’t say no to him. Your pace sped up and you lifted your hands off him so you could run them up your front and into your hair, making a show for him.   
curses left your lips as you rode him, your mind spinning. Pleasure filled your body with every bounce.   
Thomas was able to meet your thrusts and, with his feet still on the ground, he mirrored your pace.   
He sat up, one hand wrapping around your hip and slipping under the lingerie so he could place his hand on your lower back while the other held himself up on the bed.   
You were quick to crash your lips onto his, moaning against the kiss as you tried to keep yourself from going insane.  
this new position gave him a little more control and your pace was sped up. You wrapped both your arms around his neck, clinging to him as you pulled away, moaning.   
“fuck, you’re so good.” You moan, your eyes close as you feel your orgasm starting to tighten the coil in your lower stomach to the point it was almost painful. You had never felt it so intense in all your life. “Im so close-“ You moan.   
grunts and groans left Thomas’ mouth as he looked down, his eyes darting to where your bodies were connect, to your bounding breast and then to your eyes. His stare was intense, as if he was begging you for something. You couldn’t take any more.   
Your orgasm claimed your body, making you shake as your walls pulsed around him. Unable to control himself any more, Thomas came at the same time, filling you. All your muscles felt like they were on fire, the pleasure numbing every sense you had to anything other than Thomas, whos face was contorted in pleasure as well.   
you cupped his face, pressing a lazy kiss to his lips as he wrapped both arms securely around you and pulled you down so he could lie with you on his chest.   
you stayed like that for a good 10 minutes, until you sat up, your thighs started to ache.   
climbing off him, you couldn’t help but feel empty as you got to your feet. You felt something soft on your toes and looked down, seeing his shirt on the floor.   
“Could I keep this for tonight?” You ask, picking it up and showing it to Thomas, who had sat up when you got to your feet.   
He nodded and you were pretty sure he would have said yes to anything you had asked him in that moment.   
“thank you. You can make yourself comfy. Ill be back in a minute.” You smile, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before going to your en-suite bathroom.   
You heard the TV on your bedroom get switched on, something Thomas seemed to like. He more preferred it for background noise, but he also liked to skim through the channels you had access to that his family didn’t.   
Cleaning yourself up, you slipped out of the lingerie and pulled his shirt on. It downed you, but you knew he would have just put it on before coming to you, it also smelled like him.   
You did up a buttons to cover your modesty but didn’t have to do them all up before returning to the bedroom.   
Thomas’ eyes fell on you in his shirt and softened immensely. You could tell he liked it as he grinned at you, his cheeks pink.   
He had climbed into the bed, lying on the side nearest the door.   
You were quick to join him, climbing into the bed and cuddling into his side with your head on his chest as you watched the TV. You could tell he must have put his boxers back on while you had been in the bathroom when you felt the material rub against your thigh.   
You dozed for a while, Thomas running his fingers through your hair as his heart beat slowed back to normal. Happiness filled your body in the moments before you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
